


往后余生 番外·生气的后果（4.1）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《往后余生》 [5]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Summary: 一个雪夜的故事。于谦很生气，后果很严重。





	往后余生 番外·生气的后果（4.1）

**Author's Note:**

> 鱼进锅《往后余生》系列的番外。时间介于在第四章与第五章之间。  
> 醉驾超速的朦胧产物，请勿当真。

　　“愿你一生努力，一生被爱。想要的都拥有，得不到的都释怀。”

 

　　深夜时分。

　　刺骨的寒风夹杂着细密的雪籽儿漫天飞舞，像在天地间织起了一顶厚实的白色幔帐。昏暗的路灯静无言地伫立在路边，与光秃的树杈一起在这冬夜里瑟瑟发抖。夜色沉重浓郁，街道冷落寂静，只有厚厚的积雪不甘寂寞地发出咯吱咯吱的声响，在料峭的冷风里，由远及近传来。

　　透过雪幕，能勉强认出那是一个男人的身影。他步履蹒跚呼吸沉重，头顶与迎着风的那半边身子已经变成白色，身后歪斜的脚印很快就被纷乱的雪片掩埋。

　　转过了街角，他在一栋别墅的前面停了下来。视讯器微弱的光线亮起，勉强照亮来访者苍白的脸色和冻得青紫的嘴唇。简单的招呼后，高大的铁门咔嗒一声打开，又在他身后悄无声息地关上。

　　呼号的风被高大的围墙挡在外面，庭院积雪反射着门灯淡淡的光圈，映衬着男人快步走过的通道。结冰的薄雪长廊尽头，别墅的女主人正在等着他。她心神不宁地张望着门口的方向，还不时检查手机的信息有没有遗漏，在看到来访者熟悉的脸后露出一丝欣喜的微笑。

　　“谦儿哥，您终于来了。”王惠把人迎进了门廊，接过他脱掉大衣抖了抖挂起来，回过头就看见他用力拍打裤子上的雪，但残留的雪粉在暖气的攻势下，很快就融掉成水沾湿了衣服。

　　“别急啊弟妹。”于谦用力揉搓了冻僵的脸，又低了头拨弄头发里的冰与水，“今晚有我在这儿看着，您不用担心。”

　　“大雪天还麻烦您这个点儿过来，太过意不去了，”王惠递过去条干燥柔软的白毛巾，“可真的没法儿，除了您，我实在想不出能放心的人。”

　　“您客气了，我也是刚巧在附近的朋友那儿约了个局。”于谦接了毛巾胡乱擦了两把湿透的头发，“东西都带全了吗？”

　　王惠蹲下了身，仔细地翻检包里婴儿要用的东西，嘴里还不忘操心，“谦儿哥，您这样容易感冒，一会儿去洗个热水澡吧？套间的浴室里什么都有。您的睡衣在客房衣柜里，都熨好了。”

　　于谦应承着这份儿好意笑了笑，压下心底儿倒腾了一路的焦躁，温和又耐心地问道，“车什么时候到？”

　　“再有个两三分钟差不多。”她收拾好要带的大包，忧心地看着于谦，“德纲发了一天的烧，晚饭那会儿吃了药睡着了，到现在还没醒。”言罢，转了身红着眼圈小心翼翼地抱过保姆怀里的小儿子，温柔地掖好小毯子，侧脸贴了婴儿的额头，“下午安迪也发烧了。我试了物理降温，但效果不好。他太小了，我不敢给他乱喂药，就只能带他去医院瞧瞧。”

　　“您就放心带孩子去医院吧，家里交给我，有紧急情况咱们电话联系。”于谦拎起来那只大包放在门旁边，小孩儿出个门要带的东西真不是一般得多。

　　“我跟王姐商量了下，今晚在医院住下，这天气不来回折腾了。大林明早就能赶回来。在那之前，麻烦您照看下德纲，他还没……”手机忽然嗡嗡振动起来，屏幕上弹出一个通话请求，没出口那半截话头就被咽了回去。“车来了。”

　　“您不必多说，我懂。咱都是一家人，有事儿互相照应是应该的，”于谦送一行人上了车，临关车门前，他郑重地跟她点点头，“放心，等回来什么就都好了。”

　　直到红色的尾灯完全消失在迷蒙的雪雾里，于谦才转了身快跑几步回了屋。偌大的别墅忽然没了人气，在午夜时分显得尤为空旷。关了灯，他带着一身凉意摸黑爬上二楼的主卧。以前他倒是常来串门，但基本没来过这里，这个令他心理与生理都非常不得劲儿的地方。

　　但今晚属于特殊情况。

　　台灯暖白的光线照亮了半间屋子，床头柜上摆着的实木相框反着精致的光。相片里的两个人相依相偎，在老迈的秋光里笑得甜蜜。透过纸面传递来的幸福感让于谦有了片刻的晃神儿，然后他伸手把相框正面朝下扣在了桌上。

　　转了头，相片里面的男人正在床上沉沉睡着，完全不知道有人进来。他脸色泛着不正常的潮红，气息亦没了该有的稳定，脑门上的白毛巾掉在一边儿，显然睡得极不安稳。

　　于谦俯了身凑过去将俩人额头亲昵地贴到一起——病人还是有点儿发烧。他轻手轻脚去拧了毛巾给人搭上，续了半杯热水，又在门口等了会儿确保没什么突发状况，才去客房换上睡衣，并把湿漉漉的衣物搭在椅子上，放暖气旁边儿烘烤。

　　再次回了主卧，于谦搬来梳妆台的圆凳，打算在床边儿守着人趴一宿对付下。老式座钟咯当咯当地响着，钟摆单调的声响回荡在安静的屋子里，仿佛催眠的机械节奏，让他脑子里全是那人的颦笑举动，牵扯着他的心神。而睡意仿佛知晓某人重重的心事，亦迟迟不肯降临。最终于谦放弃似地撑起了头，仔细地打量着睡梦中的师弟。他有多久没有好好看过这个人了？曾经圆润光滑的脸，怎么不知不觉间就有了岁月侵蚀的痕迹。

　　他伸了手，指尖缓慢地揉按着病人蹙紧的眉头，希望能睡得舒服点儿。而后翕张的嘴唇准确无误地吸附了视线——他们到底有多久没有亲吻过了？时间久远到他都无法从模糊的记忆里找到那最后一吻。

　　于谦本来就是个容易被情绪感染的人，几秒钟的挣扎过后就遂了心愿，阖起眼睛凑过去，把有些冰凉的唇覆上师弟的，轻柔碰触吸吮。郭德纲的气息熟悉又美好，与他午夜梦回时分里的丝毫不差，让他如此留恋与怀念。

　　但这只是偷窃来的幸福片刻，因为他已经失去品尝这份曼妙的资格。曾以为会贯穿彼此生命、交织纠缠在一起，最终会带进坟墓的一世情缘，在差四个月零十三天满十年的时候，被郭德纲生生拗断，于谦为此痛彻心扉。

　　他后悔自己这么多年来的理所当然，忽略了那人眼神里不经意间闪过的犹豫，以及那些欲言又止过后的无奈微笑。离马场分手那晚才过去区区两个月，而他却在懊悔与自责里感觉像是沧桑了半辈子。

　　他曾无数次想过怎样把他们的退休生活过得潇洒快活，比如领人满世界瞧瞧，送给珍奇动物们看看他的宝贝师弟，再用各地的特色小食填饱他们的肚皮，把这些年忙碌起来的空缺全部填补上。他以为只要俩人都朝着一个方向前进，即使有了磕磕绊绊亦不会走散，唯独没有想过半路的分道扬镳。

　　他读得懂分手那夜郭德纲眼底儿的决绝与悲怆，令他不忍心看师弟为自己的贪恋在良心的业火中挣扎。所以他又一次遵从师弟的意愿，一如他们的开始的那个下雨的清晨。当年上前一步，他是想给郭德纲带去轻松点儿的生活，以后有什么事情能两个人一块儿抗住了；而这次退后一步，想的是之后不要绊住了那人尽享余生的天伦之乐。

　　在于谦看来，在郭德纲安排好的生活里，即使他可能只是扮演了一个偶尔出现的访客，但只要师弟过得舒心，他就是远远看着也挺好，更何况他还能以搭档的身份站在那个独一无二的位置上。

　　至于他那二两无人问津的真心，到头来不过就是黄土一抔，来年坟头三尺草，世上谁人能知晓？

　　一吻结束，于谦带着满满爱恋的眼睛睁开，却没想到对上一双迷离的眼睛。

　　郭德纲看着近在咫尺的师哥，眼神散漫，高烧似乎阻断了他的思考能力。他眨了眨眼露出一个浅显的微笑，似是不确定地唤了一声，“谦儿哥？”

　　“是我，角儿，”于谦拉开了距离柔声回应，“要喝点儿水吗？”

　　郭德纲低低嗯了一声，抬起沉重的胳膊，由着于谦双手穿过腋下扶他起来。他虚弱地靠着师哥，半个身子压在人怀里，就着师哥的手喝了半杯温水，热乎乎的额头抵上于谦的侧脸，冰凉的触感让他没了继续躺回去的意思。

　　时间在这雪夜的寂静里悄悄流逝。

　　“大惠呢？”几分钟过后，郭德纲像是终于意识到自己的处境，挣扎着想要坐起来。

　　“安迪发烧，家里人都去医院了，”于谦低声劝慰着，手掌安抚着病人让他重新靠回来，“她打电话叫我今晚过来照看你。”

　　“喔，”郭德纲无力地抬了头，眼神带上了一丝的清明，“你刚刚亲了我。”

　　于谦别开视线，转为盯着病人眼睛下面的乌青。他那点儿爱慕的心思从未变过，又怎能在郭德纲眼前藏住了，“德纲，我……”

　　一声哼笑打断他的解释，那双令他留恋的唇主动贴了过来。于谦心神激荡地扶稳了人肩膀，微凉的唇轻轻摩挲着对方，灵巧的舌头描摹过美好唇形，交换着甘甜的津液，温暖的舌片划过唇齿带来阵阵颤栗，一股热度便悄声无息地流入他的下身，欲望悄然抽长撑起内裤。

　　吻到情动之处，郭德纲喘息着分开，像是索要糖果的孩子一样仰着头看着他，手指拉扯着睡衣的扣子，“师哥……”

　　“您还发烧呢。”于谦熟悉师弟眼神里蕴含的意义，晓得他盘算的小心思，而自己的手却在拉扯中按上那光滑的胸口。他挫败地叹了口气，由着师弟熟稔地摘掉他手指上的祖母绿——这是每次情事伊始避免意外划伤的准备工作。

　　把人整个儿圈进怀里，后背贴着胸口，于谦的手掌穿过腋下攀上柔软的乳粒，拇指与中指轻轻揉捏拉扯，食指灵巧地弹动着。郭德纲久未经情事的身体极其敏感，情欲的潮红从渐渐硬挺的乳粒扩散布满全身。他自觉地分开双腿，由着于谦揉搓他柔嫩的大腿根儿，片刻后又不满被人冷落，扭着腰把半勃的欲望塞进师哥手里。

　　于谦一只手包覆师弟胯间半软的性器，拇指在湿润的前端来回蹭动着，余下的就在苏醒的欲望上若有似无地套弄，另外那手捧起沉甸甸的囊袋，玩弄着里面敏感的双卵，郭德纲仿佛的哽住的气息里慢慢带上毫不掩饰地渴望。前液源源涌出，黏湿整个长度，有了润滑，于谦加快了手上动作，他圈住硬邦邦的根部一下又一下向前撸动着，像是想从人身体里挤出些什么。

　　“哥……”郭德纲用力按住师哥的大腿，亦察觉到高热的肿胀抵着自己后臀。这么多年以来，于谦早就摸清了他床上这点儿嗜好，娴熟的手法撩拨了小腹那团欲望的灼烧和身体某处的阵阵空虚。他眯着眼睛无意识地配合节奏挺腰，绯红的唇溢出粗重的喘息，连声音也打上了颤儿，“要、快到了……”

　　觉察到手里的欲望毫无章法地抽动着，饱满柔软的囊袋抽紧，于谦叼上人耳垂轻轻舔咬。郭德纲被柔软的舌尖刺激得浑身酥软，终于屈服在那十根灵巧的手指之下。短促的暗哑的叫声里，他身体颤抖着贴紧背后坚实的胸膛，脚趾舒服地蜷曲到一起，跟随着师哥的挤压喷射着浓白的体液，一股又一股，直至再也挤不出一滴来。

　　平缓的倦怠降临。在断续喘息里，于谦搂紧怀中的人，低沉的嗓音温柔地耳语，“德纲，回到我身边好吗？”

　　郭德纲没给他想要的答案，取而代之的将手放在身后抵着自己的坚挺上，“给我。”

　　不应期的情事是郭德纲一直以来的偏好，于谦深知这一点。他无视胸口的失落，咬紧牙关，“您还在发烧。”

　　从温暖的怀抱挣脱，郭德纲趴在床上，手臂垫上额头，两腿分开软臀高高翘起，浓重的鼻音带上了三分的妩媚与挑逗“师哥，您嫌弃我吗？”

　　于谦觉得口干舌燥，不知是因为胯下跳动的欲望还是屋内热得要命的暖气。他觉得理应拒绝病人的要求，但诱惑是真切存在着的。在又一次地赤裸的挑逗后，他向师弟的倔强与沸腾的情欲屈服。飞快地褪掉睡衣，带着爱而不得的愤怒，他俯身贪婪地舔咬师弟起伏的背脊，手掌刷过光洁的胸口与柔软的腰肉，嘴唇细数每个脊骨，汗水微咸的味道刺激着他的神经，动作比往常粗鲁不少。

　　郭德纲在沉浮的欲望里头脑模糊，任由着人为所欲为。他太过于怀念他们之间畅快淋漓的情事，以至于师哥的舌瓣在濡湿的洞口处滚动时，他除了发出惊喘与媚叫别无他法。

　　于谦闻声像是得到了莫大的鼓励，更加温柔地抚弄着他的臀瓣，灵巧的舌头绕着入口耐心地按摩着、舔弄着，直到那处再也无法承受更多的热情，渐渐变得松软。

　　郭德纲感觉到柔软的舌瓣滑入他的体内，模仿交媾的动作前后戳刺着，粗糙的味蕾摩擦着敏感的入口，带来比性器更加强烈的快感。他再也无法承受这样的刺激，不停呻吟着、扭动着，四肢瘫软，膝盖无力地滑开。在极乐中，身下欲望再次贴上小腹，渗出的透明前液凝聚成滴滑落下来，在顶端与床单间拉起一根情色的银色长丝。他在欲望风暴的中心忘情地呼唤着始作俑者，“哥，哥，我想要……”

　　两根手指代替舌头探了进去，于谦小心地转动摸索，等待着人适应异物的入侵，并在师弟急促的低喘里找到那处敏感揉按着，时不时震动手腕，激起一声高过一声的呻吟与呜咽。

　　郭德纲的身体几乎贴上被单，脸颊的红晕甚至扩散到头顶儿的桃心，他含着泪水的眼睛带着浓重的欲望看向师哥，扒拉着那只在自己身体里肆虐的手，“别、又要到了……哥，要你进来……”

　　于谦深深吸气，翻身下床在梳妆台的瓶瓶罐罐里捡了半瓶乳液，又重新跪在师弟两腿之间，将不容小觑的肿胀涂满润滑，粗厚的顶端抵住不断张弛的入口，缓慢又坚定地推挤进去。郭德纲咬住下唇，高热的性器撑开柔韧的内壁，令他那处在酸胀与疼痛之间徘徊。而被整个填满的知觉自从他们头一次起，就知道必定永生难忘。

　　于谦晓得他的难受，即使是有了充分的润滑与扩张，但长久未使用的甬道宛如初次的紧绷。他先是细微、轻轻地冲撞，待到略微的放松后，才开始摇动着身体深深浅浅地进出。他喜欢稳定切实地抽送，每一次都进到最深处，然后整根拔出再次一插到底，并狡猾地调整角度，刻意次次擦过敏感点，确保身下的人也能享受到。

　　后庭绽放出的酥麻让郭德纲忘情呻吟，他汗湿的侧脸跟着撞击的节奏蹭着光滑的床单，两只手用力地揪弄着自己的乳粒，配合于谦揉搓挤压自己性器的手扭动身体。他脑子里一片空白，只剩下身后进出的硬挺与彼此囊袋急促的拍打的声音。快感跟随越来越深入的撞击堆叠着，让他觉得就要支撑不住而昏厥过去。忽然郭德纲浑身痉挛了一下，在纯粹的快乐里发出熟悉的暗哑尖叫，感觉猛地被抛上云端又重重坠落，失速的快感令他眼前产生五彩星光炸裂的错觉。

　　于谦在他收缩着的后庭力用力撞击着，每一次挺动都让师弟的欲望喷洒出温热的种子，直到收缩的节奏快到紧紧夹住他埋在甬道的欲望，才将勃起拔了出来，一瞬间触电般的高潮铺天盖地令他身体硬直，浓白便喷溅在师弟瘫软的后背上。

　　郭德纲觉得头顶的绷紧感缓缓消退了，发热的恶心与眩晕好像随着释放的欲望一并离开了自己的身体。他由着于谦做完简单的清理，就被圈进温热的怀里搂着。

　　他满意地笑出酒窝，手指擦过师哥汗湿的脸颊，缱绻着微湿的发梢，放松又满足地叹息着，感受着一点点回落的体温和逐渐平稳的呼吸。

　　安静的，交织在一起的呼吸，交换着彼此身上熟悉的味道。郭德纲往温暖的颈项里蹭了蹭，师哥温暖的胸膛让他感觉到无比地安心。

　　“德纲，回到我身边吧。”片刻后，于谦不甘心地再次开口。

　　“我只能给您这些。”郭德纲的身体沉浸在高潮的余韵里轻轻抽搐着。

　　“即使我很爱您？”师哥的语气里带着令人辛酸的卑微恳求。

　　“您抬爱了。”拒绝的嗓音还带着情欲的沙哑。

　　“即使我会伤心？”于谦的手安抚着怀里人的后背。

　　“我还在这儿，您不用伤心。”郭德纲抬起眼睛看着师哥。

　　“我会生气您这样儿，”于谦装作凶狠的模样， **“生气的后果很严重。”**

　　“您不会跟我生气。”郭德纲的冷静是吃定了于谦的痴情。

　　之后再也没有人说话，两个人一同静静地看着窗外，橙黄色灯光里，纷纷扬扬的雪花一片接着一片安静坠落，带着旋转的轻盈，是无声的沉淀与寂静的安眠。

　　***

　　当郭麒麟到家的时候，发现自己的父亲好好地坐在书房里戴着金丝眼镜看书，而师父已经不知所踪。他疑惑着从不做家务的父亲为什么会把床单全部撤下来扔在洗衣机里，只当是他发汗浸湿躺着难受。

　　换新床单的时候，他扶起了床头扣着的相片，疑惑地嗅了嗅主卧里的奇怪香味，就被敞开的窗户外吹进来的冷风激了个喷嚏，滑过脑子的某个念头一闪而逝。

　　“爸，午饭想吃什么？”勤劳的大林晾完床单路过书房时顺口问道，“师父中午来吃饭吗？”

　　郭德纲在软塌里不自然地挪动了下身体，又陷进柔软的靠垫里，手指沾了口水，悠然地翻过一页戏谱，“他不来，大清早被个电话叫走了。好不容易来一趟，也不知道整天都忙些个什么。”

　　难得听到父亲对师父的抱怨，大林在门口踌躇了会儿便进来坐在塌边儿，刚打算为师父辩白几句，可张了嘴就换了说辞，“爸，您怎么得罪我师父了？”

　　看着神色茫然的父亲，郭麒麟指着他脖子后边一行龙飞凤舞的小字——明显就是师父桀骜不驯的笔迹——缓缓念道， **“于谦到此一游？”**


End file.
